Seduction Of An Elemental
by loverofeevee
Summary: A follow on to the story "How To Defeat Lord Voldermort In 1 Easy Step". Remember Remus' reaction to Julian? Thought I'd give him a break.


_Got a follow-up here to the story 'How To Defeat Lord Voldemort In 1 Easy Step'. I thought I'd explain my reasons why Julian Heartright is an Elemental. You may be in for a surprise._

Seduction Of An Elemental

Remus looked down at the piece of parchment.

_"Things needed: candles, soft music, good food, wine, plush blanket, no-one else around._

_Step 1 - Invite Professor Heartright to dinner_

_Step 2 - Play music, light candles._

_Step 3 - Seduce Professor Heartright_

_Step 4 - Make beautiful sweet love on the blanket by the fire"_

'And promptly be skinned alive by Severus' he muttered and scrunched the parchment up, adding it to the growing pile beside him. Well that wouldn't work. He glanced at a few of his other ideas. Then again it was better than his first plan, involving sexy clothing, dirty words and an assortment of naughty toys that... No Remus thought with a blush. Not a good idea. Not that he could pull it off without blushing like a teenage virgin. Not that he could pull any of them off without acting like a teenage girl. Remus sighed and sat back on the chair. He'd been pondering over this, obsession, for some time now. Ever since he first laid eyes on the young, cute, damn adorable Element Professor. And just what did Severus have that he didn't?! What made Julian practically hang off the Potion Master like a lovesick puppy? He could still remember the way Julian jumped into Severus' lap when he agreed to let him come to the Deatheater meeting. Remus allowed himself a grin. After everything that happened, he couldn't believe all it took to defeat Voldemort was a simple statement. No curses, no weapons, no killing spells.

"You're a sub".

Remus snorted out a laugh. Julian hadn't mentioned exactly what Voldemort had said in response to his statement, but Severus still couldn't go through a single day without breaking into fits of laughter. Yeah, back to Severus. How dare Severus act like it was nothing when Julian jumped into his lap! If he jumped into Remus' lap he would...back to blushing. Remus pushed up from the chair and started cleaning up the scrunched parchment. They couldn't be dating. Surely not. Not that he thought Severus didn't deserve happiness and love but... Remus huffed. Surely it could be with, someone else. He tipped the mess into the bin and ran his hands through his hair. How to go about this? Maybe he truly had no hope. He was ten years older for Merlin's sake. Then again so was Severus. Plus Tonks knew Julian from Hogwarts. They were, what, four years apart? And then there were the twins… And Charlie... And possibly Bill... Seriously it just wasn't fair. At least Moody wasn't coming within ten feet of the Professor after Julian almost suckered him with the "sub" thing. Remus chuckled. Mad-eye's paranoia had become ten times worse around Julian after that. Well at least Sirius had a new found respect for the Element Professor. Ah yes. Sirius could be a problem as well. Way too many people had a crush on Julian! What was he going to do?! How could he possibly...

'Hey Remus'.

If Remus was a cat he would have been hanging off the ceiling. As it was he let out a squeal befitting a pup and had to pick himself up from the ground. Gasping for air he glanced into the concerned face of the person he was fretting over. Julian tilted his head in confusion and worry. 'Fight the nose bleed, fight the nose bleed, fight the nose bleed'. Remus let out a shaky laugh and straightened.

'H...hey Julian'.

How did that boy continue to sneak up on him?!

'Are...you ok?'

'Ok? Oh, yes, I'm fine. I was just...thinking' Remus replied with a smile.

Julian returned the smile with a nod.

'Fair enough. Sorry I gave you a scare'.

Merlin could he be any cuter. Remus realised he was fidgeting and turned to open the cupboard.

'That's ok. Do...do you want something to drink?'

He heard the younger man browse through another cupboard and bring out two cups.

'Sure. I was here for a hot chocolate anyway'.

Remus quickly put down the wine bottle and went for the powdered chocolate. Note to self, ask before assuming he wants wine. Together they set about making two cups of sweetened coco. 'He even likes hot chocolate like I do' Remus thought giddily. They sat in silence as they drank. Remus watched as the younger man savoured his treat, eyes glazing over as Julian got a bit of cream on his nose.

'Oops!' he giggled as he swiped it off, then his tongue slipped out to lick up the delight from his finger.

Remus choked into his own drink as his trousers became quite the bit tighter. The younger man glanced at him and bit back a laugh.

'You're as bad as I am' Julian giggled.

Remus breathed a chuckle and smiled.

'I guess so'.

He made to wipe the cream off when a hand darted in front of him and swiped it from his nose. Blushing he stared at Julian who was sucking his finger. The younger man smiled.

'Waste not want not'.

An image of Julian doing the same to Severus popped into Remus' head and he made a noise in the back of his throat as he shook it away.

'You ok?'

And there was that look of concern. Then again it was hard, really hard, to keep his cool around the Professor, so he couldn't blame him for thinking he was talking to a mad man.

'Yes I'm fine. I just…' He paused, then decided what the hell. '…I just had an image of you doing that with Severus. You know…cream…nose...'

Ok maybe he shouldn't have said that. It sounded weird. He glanced at Julian when he heard a laugh.

'He probably would have swatted me across the head for acting like a kid. But then I act like a kid all the time so he puts up with it'.

'So how long have you known Severus?' Remus asked.

It was true none of them really knew how long snarky Potions Master knew the sweet Element Professor, nor how they could get along, except Dumbledore and possibly Professor McGonagall. Perhaps Severus knew Julian's parents. It was the theory Remus had.

'Since I was eleven. He did teach me. Practically raised me actually. I must have spent most of my summers at his place than anywhere else' Julian replied.

That brought a streak of envy to Remus' mind but he pushed it away.

'Can't imagine how you were able to look over his…moods'.

Julian giggled and the werewolf swallowed as it brought tingles to his, nether regions.

'Yeah he can be a bit of a git at times. But it doesn't take long to learn not to take it to heart. Plus having a fox as an animagus form means I can pull the puppy dog eyes on him when he gets too moody'.

Yep Remus had seen that in action. Damn near made him cum in his pants. He himself would happily jump off a cliff if Julian asked him with the watery puppy-dog eyes of despair. He forced a smile.

'I guess you could. He certainly seems attached to you. I haven't seen him attached to anyone since… Well for a long time'.

Since Lily. Perhaps this sweet young man reminded Severus of his childhood friend. Julian certainly had the happy go lucky personality Lily had. His students liked him and he worked well with them, if Remus was to believe Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins. He was loyal too. And kind and caring and… Remus smiled softly. Perhaps he was selfish. If Severus was able to find love again after such heartbreak then he really shouldn't be trying to take that away. Even if Julian was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

They both turned at the sound of a door close and found the very Potions Master coming their way.

'Hey Severus. Finished with the potion? Want a hot chocolate?' Julian asked, already standing ready to prepare it.

Severus waved him back down.

'I'll get myself some tea. The potion needs to simmer for four hours'.

He glanced at Remus who swore he seen amusement in the ebony eyes before turning back to Julian.

'I hope you don't plan on having anymore. I don't need a hyperactive fox bounding around my lab looking for attention'.

'Like you'd ever let me into your lab. And I don't bound around all hyper' Julian argued.

Severus snorted and messed up the younger man's hair on passing, earning a growl from the young professor Remus found quite adorable. Julian blew a strand away from his eyes.

'Thanks for that'.

Severus ignored him as he fixed himself some tea. Julian rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair to sort it. Remus smiled, the act the two held up was quite funny. He chuckled as Julian gave up and transfigured a fork into a comb. The younger man brought his hair round but, as usual, had a hard time brushing it through.

'Do you need some help?'

Both Julian and Severus glanced at Remus. He cleared his throat and tried to hide his blush.

'I mean…uh…if you want that is…'

And there goes his intelligence. He changed a peek at Severus. The black haired man was giving him a strange look. He started when he found the comb in his line of vision.

'Thanks. I like my hair long but it can be hard to brush. Especially when "someone" messes it up' Julian replied with an ineffective glare in Severus' direction.

He moved his chair closer to Remus and turned his back to the older man. Said older man was having a hard time keeping his arousal to himself. Taking a breath Remus started running the comb through the long hazel locks, fingering them slightly when he found a knot. He quickly realised he could happily do this all day. Julian's hair was so soft. It fell gently through his fingers, each strand kissing his skin like silk. And it smelled incredible. Remus found his wolf side bringing him minutely closer just to get a better sniff. Cut grass. And flowers. Like running through a fresh field on a sunny day with the wind caressing your face. Merlin's sake he could have wet dreams for a month on the smell alone.

Severus smirked behind his cup. The wolf was practically humping the back of Julian's chair. Didn't he have any restraint? Julian seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Though that boy loved getting his hair brushed so he could let him off with it. Worse than a girl at times. It was incredibly hilarious watching Lupin fall over himself when Julian was around. Oh Severus knew exactly what the wolf wanted. Just as he knew what the twins wanted, though they were more playful than anything else. Tonks he knew had a crush on Julian but it had died down a fair bit since they were at school. The others weren't worth a thought. Though he spent many a minute laughing over Moody's fear of Julian. Severus had been told what happened. He couldn't believe the auror had fallen for it. Then again, Voldemort had fallen for it, big time. At least Julian let Moody off with a warning. Served the mad man right. He never could get over his suspicion of Julian. The boy wouldn't harm a fly. He grinned as Julian gave a tiny moan, which in turn had the wolf so close to whimpering he could hear it.

'Does it really take that long to brush someone's hair?' he asked blankly, biting his cheek when Lupin fell out his chair in fright.

Julian turned in surprise at the wolf lying in a heap. He then turned back and gave Severus a stern look. The Potions Master huffed. Wasn't his fault. The younger man signed and helped Remus up.

'Thanks. I could never quite reach the back'. He glanced at Severus with a smirk. 'Then again normally Severus helps me out. And** he **usually took much longer than you did'.

Now that was fighting dirty.

'Well it was either that or have it cut off entirely, brat' Severus replied, pushing down the blush threatening to emerge. The boy was one of Slytherin's finest.

'Git' Julian retaliated with a grin.

Remus watched the two of them banter as he pulled himself together. He couldn't believe he got so lost in the sensation of brushing someone's hair. Sirius would kill himself laughing if he found out. He transformed the comb back after giving it a quick clean and thought over the situation, for the millionth time. The two had a history, that much was obvious. Whether that history was one based on love or friendship he wasn't sure. Of course they were friends, it was just hard to tell how far the relationship went. His inner wolf growled and he frowned. Still wasn't fair.

'Watch your attitude, wolf, or I may have to muzzle you'.

He started slightly and glanced at Severus. The taller man was glaring and Remus realised he'd let the wolf come too close to the surface. Which would mean…? Oh Merlin his eyes! Wide eyed he looked at Julian. He hadn't meant to let himself slip. Stupid amber wolf eyes.

Julian gazed at the older man. Well that cleared a few things up. Not that it mattered but it would have been nice if someone *hint hint Severus* had told him Remus was a Werewolf. The man was currently staring at him as if he expected him to run screaming from the room. Shrugging internally Julian figured he'd better clear the air.

'Well…that explains why the Demon in me was interested in you. Thanks for telling me Severus it could have been helpful'.

The Potions Master shrugged and Julian turned back to Remus who had still to move.

Remus barely heard Julian over his own heartbeat. When his mind finally caught on to what the younger man said it was enough to shake him out his frozen state.

Demon? Demon as in actual demon? Julian Heartright, adorable as a kitten, was part Demon? Something wasn't right here.

'You…I…you what…?'

The younger man smiled with a laugh.

'Alright, I'll explain. Remus it doesn't matter to me that you're a Werewolf. At least that's all you are, right? I mean I have so much creature blood in me it's I wonder I look human. How do you think I was born an Elemental? I have creature traits in me associated with every element. I think that's why Elementals are so rare'.

Remus nodded slowly, processing what was said. He ignored Severus snort at his blank look in favour of getting things right in his head. Ok so more than part Demon. Merlin's hairy balls! Well it now made sense about the rarity of Elementals. Now he was just plain curious. He had to know.

'So…what other creature blood do you have?'

Julian smiled and nipped off the chair to grab some parchment and ink. Sitting back down he wrote a list. Even he looked exasperated when he finished. And his parents dared to call themselves pureblood. Blegh! He passed the sheet to Remus.

_Selkie (Water)_

_Ifrit (Fire)_

_Elf (Earth)_

_Sylph (Air)_

_Dwarf (Metal)_

_Nymph (Wood)_

_Raijū (Electric)_

_Demon_

Eight?! How could anyone have eight types of creature blood?! So what, did every member of Julian's family mate with a creature?! And just what in Merlin was a Raijū?! Remus, head spinning, placed the sheet on the table.

'And…you said you were pureblood, correct?'

Julian laughed and shook his head.

'My parents said they were pureblood. Clearly they don't take creature blood into consideration. As long as there's no "filthy muggles" in there' he replied, making a face at the mention of his parent's dislike for non-magic folk.

'I got quite the surprise when I came into my inheritance. When Severus realised I had a bit more than a few types he had me do an ancestor test. Came up like a rainbow. Great Great Great Grandmother had a thing for Ifrits, Great Great Great Great Grandfather dabbled with Nymphs. And then there was the brave soul who fancied Demons' he continued.

Remus swallowed. He had never known any family who had mated with this many creatures. It had to be a record. And some of them were not exactly...nice creatures. How did the younger man manage to control them all? Demon, Dwarf, Selkie. Merlin help us the boy was part Ifrit as well! Suddenly his own wolf side seemed insignificant. He wondered if that made him feel better, or worse.

'It's certainly quite…colourful. You're right it does explain why Elementals are so rare. Not many families would have this much creature blood in their line to make one'.

Severus decided there had been enough chit chat. Time to start teasing.

He sat his cup in the sink and went over, wrapping his arms round Julian's shoulders and reaching down to softly stroke over a shirt clad nipple.

'As riveting as this conversation is, I had much more…pleasurable things planned for my evening'.

He brushed his lips lightly over the younger man's ear, smirking when Julian all but melted against him. Glancing at the wolf he gave a devious grin.

'Are you willing to join me? Or perhaps you'd rather stay here, and make up more ridiculous plans to seduce this little vixen. Really Lupin it has been quite humorous to watch. You could have just asked'.

Ending his speech he pulled Julian up, then thought of a better plan. With a swift wand movement to clear the table, and another to ensure privacy, he lay his vixen down and started removing clothing.

Remus watched wide-eyed at the scene. Well that made his mind up about their relationship. He licked his lips as Julian's chest came into view. Skilled hands held the small beauty down as he trembled and whimpered. For a split second his eyes locked with Remus' and the older man's control snapped. Damn that creature blood.

*****Insert threesome sex scene*****

An hour later and they were exhausted. The table hadn't handled the assault and they were now lying half asleep on the kitchen floor. Remus' wolf side yawned in satisfaction as he sniffed out his two new mates. Who needed a fancy plan? He felt a tingle as Julian's eyes turned black as night. The Demon quite agreed.

_That was a lot more serious than I meant it to be. Never mind._

_I found all the critters on Google, any confusion can be solved by looking it up. Any better options I'll happily take cause it took me a devil of a time trying to get some of them sorted and I'm not all that happy with them._


End file.
